


come along home

by sweethaven



Series: magnus and alec, break up and make up [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, Fluff, M/M, Post 2x20, theyre happy.. im happy.. this fic is just that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweethaven/pseuds/sweethaven
Summary: After they leave the party, and come home.or:'Magnus turns to smile at him, and Alec feels like every single flower in New York is blooming.'





	come along home

**Author's Note:**

> looks like im continuing my trend of "i just watched the episode and now Have To write a coda fic"
> 
> anyway malec have found their way back together again, as we always knew they would.

When Alec first steps through the door into the loft, he’s hit with such a strong sense of _rightness_ that he slows to a stop. The place hasn’t changed since he last saw it, but now, bathed in low light and the buzz of affection and alcohol, he thinks: _This is where I’m supposed to be._ It isn’t a surprise. Magnus, who hasn’t stopped radiating happiness since they left the alley, turns to look at him with a mixture of curiosity and amusement.  He tosses the keys onto the nearest surface, and pads over.  
  
“What?” He asks, the beginnings of a grin on his face. His makeup has smudged a little from the drizzle outside, but he still looks perfect, especially with the open contentment in his expression.  
  
“Just,” Alec starts, and drags his gaze over the entirety of the loft, before settling back on Magnus, “We’re home.” He says, and shrugs his shoulders in a gesture of pure overjoyed disbelief.  
  
Magnus’ eyebrows rise, and then he grins with so much fondness that it makes Alec feel like every single flower in New York is blooming.  
  
“I love you,” Magnus says on a breath, and pulls Alec in by the hips for a kiss. He’s still shocked by how easily Alec melts into it, but it makes the warmth in his chest spread like a fanned flame. The world narrows down to their points of contact, making every touch spark as if his magic was streaming between them.

Alec pulls back when their kiss devolves into just smiling against each other, and lets out a contented sigh, “I love you, too.”  
  
Everything in the room feels perfect. Magnus had magicked open the balcony doors when they came in, so the soft sounds of nightlife and intensifying rain swirls around the room, echoing just the same as the party did hours ago. The lights aren’t even on, forgotten in the haze of finally being together again. It all reminds him of the alley, where Alec confessed to not being able to live without Magnus, and he wants to say _“Me neither, I can’t live without you either,”_ but something tells him that Alec already knows.  
  
“So I’ve been told.” Magnus teases instead, cocking his head. Alec smooths a hand over Magnus’ cheek, seemingly without thinking.  
  
“Getting tired of hearing it?” Alec jokes back, but there’s that thread of vulnerability under it that Magnus has gotten so practiced at identifying. He remembers how Alec didn’t let go of him the entire walk back to the loft, thinks back to moments before when Alec’s eyes lit up with banked surprise at Magnus saying ‘I love you’ first.  
  
“Never.” He promises and leans in for another kiss.

 It takes longer for either of them to pull away this time, lost in the rush of it. Magnus presses Alec up against the door, and he pushes back just as steadily. The rhythm becomes so easy, that when Magnus finally pulls back, Alec is panting against the door, his hair messed up and his cheeks flushed. Before thinking, he takes a second to admire the beauty of him, and then pauses as he has a realization.  
  
“When’s the last time you’ve eaten?” He asks, and Alec has to take a couple seconds to reorient his thoughts.  
  
“Uh, yesterday? I think?” His voice is just on the side of breathy that it almost has Magnus cave and kiss him again.  
  
“We’re having dinner.”  
  
Alec’s eyes widen, “Don’t magic—”  
  
He’s interrupted by a white table-clothed dining table appearing in front of the balcony, covered with already-melting candles, and four courses of food so divine that Magnus doesn’t believe Alec will complain much longer. That’s an exaggeration, because even as Alec gives him an unimpressed look, his smile doesn’t fade by a margin. Magnus doubts anything could make Alec frown right now.  
  
Alec eyes the table, “Your magic is still low.”  
  
“I wouldn’t mind going through the rest of my recharging routine with you,” Magnus says airly, aiming a look that said a whole lot more towards Alec. With that, any complaints are forgotten, and Alec walks over to the dinner table.  
  
Right before he reaches it, he pauses, “You made it too close to the balcony,” He thinks aloud, something like amused surprise in his voice. Magnus strolls over and loops his arms around Alec’s waist before looking.  
  
He’s right. The candles sputter under the mist of the rain, and the cloth facing the balcony is already soaking through. There’s water pooling in some of the dishes, and the bread is a lost cause. Ironically, the lobster is bone dry.  
  
“Oh.” Magnus says, “Whoops.” Alec laughs so brightly that any _notion_ of worry disappears from his mind.

“Our dinner is getting rained on!” Alec makes an aborted gesture towards said rained-on dinner, but his laughter makes him shake. Magnus can feel it against his chest from where he’s pressed close to Alec, and thinks _I get to have this, I get to have this._  
  
Magnus feels his own laugh bubble up inside him like good champagne as he stares at the betrayal that is their dinner. He can admit, this wasn’t what he was planning. But Alec’s wholehearted laughter, and the — he can admit this too — hilarity of their drowned dishes, is well worth the mistake.  
  
Magnus presses his smile against Alec’s neck, before pulling away, “So, about the rest of the routine..” He trails off, intent obvious.  
  
“Giving up on this luxury so soon?” Alec grins, turning to look at Magnus behind him. There’s no seriousness in his tone, and as Magnus looks at him, he remembers how they were in the beginning: separated by walls neither of them could imagine living without. And now… well, Magnus was never again going to let this go.  
  
“Yes.” He states simply, and it startles another laugh out of Alec. Magnus steps forward to press a kiss to his cheek, then goes to draw the bath.

Alec, on the other hand, lingers a little longer by the balcony. He can hear Magnus searching through bottles of what he assumes is bubble bath, and the feeling in his chest is proving itself to be permanent.  
  
He looks over the loft, their home, and then out into the city. Night has fallen completely, but through the gaps in the rain clouds, he can see stars blinking into life. Magnus makes an “aha!” noise in the bathroom, and Alec grins to himself. They’re safe, he realizes, they found their way back to each other. He closes his eyes for a long second. _I get to have this_ , he thinks, and goes to join the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this pretty quick so if any mistakes stand out to you, then, well. whoops. hope u enjoyed it.


End file.
